lara_croft_tomb_raiderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacqueline Natla
Jacqueline Natla is a character of video game and one of the main antagonist of the Tomb Raider franchise. Natla appear in Tomb Raider, Tomb Raider: Anniversary and Tomb Raider: Underworld. Story Background Natla was once a member of the Triumvirate, sovereigns of prestigious and legendary continent of Atlantis, now defunct, each one linked by one of the three fragments of a powerful relic called Scion. The kingdom is rich and prosperous, and to seems to be the most advanced in terms of science, technology and knowledge. But Natla secretly nourishes the hope of using the Scion to trigger earlier the passage of the Sixth to the Seventh Age, which would have the effect of creating a new race of human, more advanced than ever. She ends up betraying her brothers when she's stealing Qualopec's fragment of Scion and using it in one of the pyramids of Atlantis to create an army of mutants and destroy the human race. Qualopec, severely mutilated by Natla and Tihocan are powerless. Natla has drawn the army of Atlantis against them, and the whole kingdom may be destroyed by her fault. Tihocan finally managed to stop the Atlantean queen and judge her for her vile acts. Natla is removed from the Triumvirate, and her fragment of Scion confiscated and hidden in an area that is now Egypt, then is forever locked in a prison of ice, and buried far from Atlantis. Before being imprisoned, Natla warned her former brothers that they will not know resting and that it's already too late to save their continent. Natla prediction is unfortunately true: a violent cataclysm occurs and Atlantis is engulfed by a massive tidal wave that will leave a very little part of survivors. Several thousand years have passed, and in 1945, Los Alamos, New Mexico, a nuclear tests explode the prison where Natla was locked in this whole time. Finally free, she has quickly only one thing in mind: find the three pieces of the Scion to reactivate the last remnants of Atlantis and complete her unfinished work started thousands of years earlier. Natla adapts very quickly herself to this new era. She took the name of Jacqueline Natla and founded "Natla Technologies", that in a few years become one of the largest global providers of high technology products. Now as an influential businesswoman, her coverage allows her to carry out many historical and mythological research to trace the Scion. Her colossal wealth allows her to get hold of ancient artifacts that brings together for one purpose: plunging the world into chaos by ringing the advent of the Seventh Age. This leads her to meet Richard Croft, a renowned archaeologist who is also interested in the artifact. He then provides her the fruit of his research and help her in quest of finding Scion, ignoring the actual projects of the businesswoman. Very quickly Natla realizes that Croft is obsessed with the mysterious death of his wife years earlier, she will take the opportunity to use the archaeologist, who hopes to find some answers about it in the Scion. Natla sends Richard on the trail of Helheim, the kingdom of the dead where, according to Northern mythology, kept locked inside the Midgard Snake, which once released would spread its poison in the air, eliminating all forms of life on Earth. Natla hopes to trigger the transition to the Seventh Age that way. During an expedition in Thailand, Richard finds one of Thor's Gauntlets, Nordic god of thunder, who with his hammer are the only way to enter Helheim. Richard knows that if he could enter in Helheim, he would probably have a chance to find the trace of his wife. But realizing that Natla was used him, he takes possession of the artifact and hide it in a secret crypt in his mansion, and destroyed the map indicating where the hammer is, to keep one step ahead. Natla understanding that she has been betrayed. She decided to punish Richard of his affront, she sets him in a trap during one of his expeditions in Cambodia, and killed him by herself. The years pass, and Natla manages to gather enough information to find the Scion. Tomb Raider: Anniversary/Tomb Raider In 1996, Natla commits Lara Croft, daughter of Richard, through Larson Conway. She shows the position of Vilcabamba, Peru, where is the hidden the Scion, and asks her to leave the very next day. Natla knows that Lara is the perfect person for this mission, as well as her father in his time, she hopes to find in the Scion some answers about the death of hier mother. But Natla stays suspicious and for not being betrayed like Richard did by keeping Thor's Gauntlets, she charges Larson to follow Lara in Peru and kill her as soon as she find the Scion. But Lara manages to escape. She breaks into Natla's office in New York, where she finds information about the second piece of the Scion. Soon, Lara manages to reconstruct the complete relic, for the great displeasure of Natla who ambushed her in Egypt to reclaim what belongs to her. Lara escapes and follow Natla and his crew to a lost island that is actually the last remnant of Atlantis. With the Scion, Natla reactivates an ancient pyramid and began the creation of a new race of mutants more evolved than ever. Lara, having discovered the truth about the Natla's identity, managed to put an end to his shenanigans, and destroys the Scion and the pyramid, leaving Natla's dead body behind. Continuity Natla survives the destruction of the pyramid. Nobody knows what happened to her during that time. What is certain is that years later, a woman named Amanda Evert finds her trace. This one who is searching for Avalon, the Celtic underworld, which by analogy is in fact the realm of the dead of Nordic mythology, Helheim, that Natla lusts after so much. Amanda holds Natla captive, using her as a sort of encyclopedia for helping her quest to find Avalon. Tomb Raider: Underworld By a series of circumstances, Lara finds herself following the footsteps of Amanda, which is actually an old acquaintance of the adventuress. She understands through Amanda, that Lara's mother, who died in Nepal may actually be all these years in Avalon. When Lara finds Natla, locked on Amanda's boat, she understands that she can sent her, like she did with her father, in the research of Helheim, to finally find the gauntlets and the hammer of Thor. In parallel, Natla uses her ancient powers to create an evil clone of Lara, supposedly for the benefits of Amanda, while she actually hoping to keep the clone for her own interest. Natla then leads a double game, manipulating both Amanda and Lara for the only aim of eliminating both, and access alone in the Kingdom of the Dead. Lara finds the hammer, and allows Natla to enter in Helheim. There, Natla reveals the truth to Lara, including about the death of her father. But Lara manages to stop and prevent Natla to invoke the Midgard Snake before it's too late. During the fight, Natla falls in a huge pool of Eïtr, liquid cursed whom severely mutilated her face. Exhausted, Natla only have on her side the clone of Lara, who leads her to a healing device to saving her from her injuries. Natla ordered her to find and eliminate Lara. Meanwhile, Lara found in the rubble of her house an artifact that allows her to take control of the Thralls. While the clone attacked her, she uses the phrase "Ohk Ehsivar" inscribed on the relic to order the clone to "make Natla suffer" before freeing her by saying that she is no longer a slave now. The clone returns to Natla and destroys the healing room. Drowned in a pool of Eïtr, Natla succumbed from her injuries for good in front the clone's eyes. Appearance Blonde hair squared, a serious face, a tailor and a blue blouse, black stockings and high heelsas well as a black jacket curved during the FMV: all the appearance of Natla shows that she is a businesswoman Trivia *In the last level of Tomb Raider: Legend, Bolivia Redux, game where she did not appear, the crates bear the Natla's company logo Natla Industries. Gallery Natlablack.jpg NatlaQueen.jpg JacquelineNatla1.jpg Natla Escape.jpg Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline Natla, Jacqueline